


Baby, It’s You

by Blaine_anderson127



Series: Baby Beatles Stories [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Babies, Bed-Wetting, Chronic Illness, Coming Out, Crying, Daddy Dom little boy, Depression, Divorce, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hospitals, LGBTQ Character, Love, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Stuffies, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaine_anderson127/pseuds/Blaine_anderson127
Summary: After John’s controversial comment about The Beatles being more popular than Jesus, death threats have risen against him, the other Beatles and John’s family. This causes John to spiral into a severe depression. He refuses to get out of his studio, refuses to eat, bathe, shave, or even use the bathroom. His wife, Cynthia, is desperate to help him. His son, Julian, just wants to hold his dad again. Who will be able to help this man get back to super-stardom? Paul McCartney. Using the method of Age Regression, Paul helps John find his confidence once again.





	1. Close your eyes

March 4th, 1966. A negative day for all of the Beatles. John Lennon, leader of the group, was giving a rigorous home interview to a London Journalist, and had made a comment saying “Christianity will go. It will vanish and shrink. I needn’t argue about that; I know I’m right, and I will be proved right. We’re more popular than Jesus now. I don’t know which will go first- Rock N’ Roll or Christianity. Jesus was alright, but his disciples were thick and ordinary. It’s them twisting it that ruins it for me”. At the time, John felt empowered by his statement. However, many did not take it the right way. Death threats began pouring in. American DJs had organized groups of fans to burn records and merchandise. All of this hit John where it hurts and it left a gaping hole in his self-esteem after giving the matter some thought.

 

Since then, John had not made contact with anyone, even his wife Cynthia or his son, Julian. He stayed locked up in his personal studio for days, refusing to eat, drink, play music, bathe, or use the toilet. When the other three beatles, especially Paul, saw his guitar in the studio, it tore them to pieces. John had developed depression and anxiety. Even the knocking from Cynthia made John begin to hyperventilate and shake horribly. After nearly a week and a half of his absence, Paul decided to go see John. He learned about John’s depression and anxiety from Cynthia. Cynthia said “Even when I try to bring him some tea, he cowers under his blankets and cries horribly. I can’t even touch him because he will jump and sometimes try to hit me out of fear”. Hearing this tore Paul’s heart to pieces. So he packed a bag and went to visit John in his mansion in Surrey. Cynthia and Julian were driving to Blackpool to visit relatives, and John was suppose to come, but he refused to get out of his studio. So when Paul arrived, the house was empty. The housekeeper, Dot, was on holiday as well. He entered John’s studio and saw a pile of blanket, shaking on the couch. The studio reeked of rotten food and urine. Paul lifted the blankets off John and whispered. “Hey buddy”

John jumped and hid under the blanket again. “Go away”

Paul frowned and tried to pull the blankets off again. “Come on, John, love. You'll get another rash.”

“I don't care! I said go away and I meant it Paul! Leave me alone!” John said as he pulled away again and curled tighter into the blankets as he began to cry and wet himself again.

Paul sighed and stripped away the blanket. “I can’t John. Cynthia brought me here because she’s worried about you. You haven’t eaten, bathed and for God’s sake John, you haven’t even gotten up to wee. I’m here to help you, and if you keep this up, I will treat you how you’re acting, a child.” he said, picking John up and carrying him to the bathroom and starting a bubble bath for the little monster.

John began to kick and scream, trying to get Paul to put him down so he could go back to the studio. But Paul would not budge. He looked at John sternly. “John, stop that screaming right now. Anymore of this nonsense and you will get a spanking.”

Paul shut the door to the bathroom after entering. He started a warm bath with bubbles for John, undressing him once it was filled, and setting him inside. John just sat in the tub and pouted, jumping when Paul began washing him like a small child. Paul frowned.

“Shh it’s just me Johnny Boy.” Paul cooed, washing John’s hair.

John scowled before splashing in the water, soaking Paul’s shirt and face. Paul huffed and took John out of the tub.

“Alright, that is it, little boy. You get five smacks.” Paul said, leaning the boy over his knee and smacking him five times on the bottom. He then brought the now sobbing John to his bedroom, placing him in the corner, still naked, but wrapped in a towel. “Don’t get up until I come back.” Paul said in a low tone voice, before going to get a new shirt and go into John’s studio to replace his blankets, cringing softly at the smell when moving them to the washing machine. He sighed when he heard louder cries coming from John’s bedroom.

Paul walked in and went over to John, who was still crying. “Are you ready to behave?” he asked.

 

Once again, John wanted to yell, but held back and just nodded. Paul took his hand, smiling softly and leading him to his dresser. “Bring me your favorite pajamas.” He said.

John grabbed a pair of blue and white striped pajamas and handed them to Paul. Paul took them and pointed to the floor. “Lay down.” He ordered, and John followed. Paul then pulled out a nappy and began to place it on John.

“Paul, I appreciate your concern, but this is going a little too far.” John protested. Paul ignored this statement and finished putting John in his nappy and pajamas. John picked at his shirt and whimpered. Paul picked him up and carried him to bed, holding him close. “Now John, I know you're upset, but-”.

“BUT NOTHING!” John roared, squirming free from Paul’s cradle. “And don't call me Johnny Boy or buddy or little boy again! I'm a grown man, not a baby!”

Paul got up and said “You're certainly acting like one. John, you need help. You’ve stopped taking care of yourself! I’m here until you show me you can take care of yourself and be an adult!”

“ **I DON'T NEED ANYTHING** !!!” John screamed, running into his studio, slamming the door and collapsing on the couch, sobbing very loudly.

Paul sighed deeply and got up from the bed. It was time for him to call George and Ringo and bring his stuff in to set John straight. His heart ached knowing his best friend was in this much pain. He grabbed his wallet and comb before walking out of the bedroom and walking down stairs. Hearing Paul’s quieting footsteps made John cry even harder. Paul went over to the phone and made a phone call to George, Ringo, and the Beatles manager, Brian Epstein, who were about to leave the recording studio when the phone rang.

“I need you guys to come right away. John isn’t doing okay. When I came in, I tried to help him, and he got so scared when I touched him that he wet himself. He’s in his studio, crying again because I tried to help him get dressed.”

“It’ll be okay Paul. We will pack our things and be there tomorrow afternoon. Just help John get through the night.” Brian said.

“Fine.” Paul huffed.

“It’ll be okay Paulie. Just call us if you need anything. We’re all spending the night at Mine’s, so just call me if something happens.” George said.

“Alright. I will. Goodnight.” Paul said, and he hung up.

John was still crying loudly when Paul hung up, so Paul went back upstairs to John’s Studio, noticing the door was locked.

John heard the footsteps. Paul knocked softly on the door. “John, come open the door please.” he said.

John opened the door and threw himself at Paul, crying hysterically. “I thought you left me! I’m sorry I yelled at you. Please don’t leave again.” he sobbed, burying his head in Paul’s neck.

Paul rubbed the boy’s back gently, cooing in his ear. “Shhh I won’t leave again, but you need to try to control your anger bud. Let’s go cuddle in bed and we will talk, okay?” 

John nodded and sniffled, rubbing his now reddened eyes.

Paul picked him up and cradled him, bringing him back to bed and praying John wouldn’t run off again. John just snuggled close to Paul and laid his aching head on Paul’s warm chest.

“Now John, I need you to listen carefully, okay? This is important. Julian and Cynthia went to visit relatives, and they feel bad that you didn’t go. But they’re not upset with you directly, and they knew you need help, which is why i’m here, okay?”

John nodded

Paul continued. “Now, until they get back, Cynthia has asked me to look after you. But we must have some rules. First, you must wear your nappy all the time. You cannot take it off unless I do it for you. You can wear a pull-up to the studio, but you have to wear one of the two all the time. If you can prove to me you can wear the nappy and tell me when you have to use the toilet by this weekend, I will take it off. Second, you have to eat. Whether you eat by yourself or I bottle feed you, you have to eat no matter what. Third, you must dress and act like a baby when we are at home. Are we clear?”

“Why are you doing this, Paul?” John asked.

Paul sighed softly. “This is how my dad and nan helped me after me mum passed away.

John’s jaw dropped open. “Wow…”

Paul nodded, but gave John a stern look. “But if you tell anyone, you’ll be sorry.”

John whimpered and nodded.

Paul sighed and rubbed John’s back. “I’m sorry.”

John shrugged. “It happens.”

Paul picked John up and began to carry him downstairs. “How about we eat dinner, and we will go to sleep, okay bud?” he suggested.

John nodded and wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck. Paul smiled and kissed John’s forehead before sitting him down at the table.

“Do you want to colour while I make us some dinner, Johnny boy?” Paul asked.

John smiled a little at the infantile name and nodded. “Yes pwease.” he said with a slight lisp that make Paul’s heart skip a beat. He didn’t think John would cooperate so well so quickly.

“Alright ya little bugger, you colour and I’ll make us some vegetarian Chili.” Paul chuckled

John playfully made a pouting face and crossed his arms. “I nwo a wittle bugger.”

“Oh yes you are.” Paul said.

“I nwo a bugger, Paul McCharmwey.” John giggled.

Paul hated that nickname.

“Fine You win.” he huffed before chuckling softly.

John smiled and giggled before going back to his colouring pages.

When dinner was ready, John picked at his food.

Paul looked at him and said “Johnny, eat.”

“I’m not that hungry, thank you.”

“No, you are going to eat, even if I have to make you.” Paul said, spooning some chili and putting it at John’s lips.

John turned away and whimpered, hoping Paul would give in, but he didn’t.

“John, take it.” Paul reprimanded

John ate the chili, but then spit it out onto the table. Paul sighed, put the chili on the counter, and opened the refrigerator.

“Guess we’ll move to plan B” He said.

Paul pulled a bottle with baby formula out of the refrigerator, picked John up, carried him to the couch, set him on his lap, and placed the bottle to John’s lips.

“Open.” Paul said.

John’s mouth clenched shut when the bottle came, but Paul wouldn’t budge.

“Open or you will get a spanking.” Paul said firmly.

John sighed and slowly opened his mouth, taking the bottle. Paul held the bottle up high, and fed John, and was happy when he began to suckle willingly on the formula.

“Good baby.” Paul cooed.

John stopped drinking before the bottle was half-empty, and waved to Paul that he was done.

Paul sighed, and picked John up, placing him over his shoulder, and beginning to pat his back gently.

“Paul, what are you do-”, John said before a burp escaped his lips, making him blush.

“Good boy.” Paul said.

John began to squirm and look uncomfortable. Paul frowned.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked

“I...I have to wee….” John said, his face turning red from pain and embarrassment. Paul just smiled and nodded. 

“Go ahead Johnny Boy. That’s why you have the nappy. Go ahead and let it go.” Paul said.

John held back, but as soon as pressure began to build up, he let go and felt the inside of his nappy grow warm and soggy. Then, he began to cry.

Paul frowned, picked him up, and carried him to his bedroom.

“Shhh it’s okay, Johnny. It’s alright. Paulie is here. We’ll just change your nappy and get you to bed, okay?”

John whimpered, and nodded his head, tears still flowing from his reddened eyes.

Paul carried John to his bedroom, grabbed a pair of grey pajamas out of his drawer, and began to undress the baby musician.

John had finally stopped crying once his nappy was changed and he was in warm, dry pajamas.

“You ready for bedtime, baby boy?” Paul asked, beginning to tuck John into his bed.

John nodded and curled up in the blankets. Paul smiled, handing John a teddy bear that his mother gave him when he was 8. John smiled a little and hugged the teddy bear to his chest.

“Thank oo Paulie. Goodnight” John said groggily before falling into a deep sleep, having been so deprived of it for days.

Paul smiled and gave John a gentle kiss on the forehead, whispering “Goodnight my sweet boy. I’ll see you in the morning, bright and early.”, before heading into the guest bedroom to get to sleep himself.


	2. Here Comes the Sun...Or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John seems to be making a breakthrough with the infantile lifestyle. He begins to follow Paul's rules, Paul is taking good care of him, and everything seems to be alright. Until, George and Ringo arrive. John's embarrassment of seeing his band mates becomes too much and he runs off. The other three Beatles try to catch him before it's too late. (Disclaimer: In England, "Pants" refers to "underwear", and "trousers" are "pants").

The next morning, Paul woke up bright and early to make breakfast for him and John. Much to his amazement and relief, the young musician was still sound asleep, so Paul snuck downstairs to the kitchen. He began cracking eggs, and mixing flour for pancakes when John waddled into the room.  
“Morning Johnny boy. How did you sleep?” Paul said with a smile.  
John inched into a bar stool and shrugged, having a realization of what happened yesterday. When he woke up, he realized he still had a nappy on, so he changed into boxer briefs without Paul’s knowledge. And being the stubborn child he was acting like at the time, he refused to believe he had to use the toilet, so he accidentally wet himself.  
“i….I umm….” he murmured.  
“What is it?” Paul said with concern.  
John’s cheeks reddened as he tried to let the words out.  
“My nappy is wet again….” he lied  
Paul simply just nodded and walked over to John.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, John Love. Then we can eat breakfast okay?” he said  
John continued to cry and scrambled away from Paul quickly, in fear and realization of how upset Paul would be if he saw the boxers on his bottom.  
“John, what’s wrong?” Paul asked in pursuit of the boy.  
John would not answer, he kept running until he reached the toilet, locking the door behind him.  
Paul knocked softly on the door.  
“Johnny boy, please open the door.”

John realized quickly that Paul wasn't going to give up on this, so he quickly grabbed a nappy from the drawer, changes his pants, hid his soaked boxers, and opened the door.  
Paul looked at the boy, confusion written all over his face.  
"John, your nappy is dry? But I smell wee? What is going on here?" he asked.  
John blushed shamefully and dropped his head.  
Paul looked around the bathroom until he found John's boxers.  
"John, you are in so much trouble!" Paul hissed, grabbing John's arm.  
John cried and tried to pull away, but Paul held on tighter the more John struggled.  
"I told you not to put on boxers! Why did you put them on?" He scolded.  
John cried more and didn't answer.  
Paul pulled John's nappy down, placed John over his knees and spanked him for 3 minutes straight.  
John wailed and struggled but Paul just kept on hitting until John's buttocks were a fiery red.  
Paul then brought the half-naked boy to his room, placing him on the floor in the corner.  
"You stay there until I come get you!" Paul scolded before leaving the room to find John a new set of clothes.  
John sat in the corner and bawled. "Paul...I have to wee!" he lied, seeking Paul's attention.  
Paul walked back in. "You should have thought of that before you changed into pants. Now let's have some quiet."  
John clasped his lips together to hold back sobs as Paul walked out for one more moment.  
Paul then returned with a fresh nappy and new set of clothes in one hand, and John's cat Tim in the other.

"John." he said, firmly, petting Tim gently to calm himself down.  
John looked up, whimpering softly. "I'm sorry."  
Paul placed Tim gently on the floor. The cat walked over and sat in John's lap, rubbing his head against the boy's chest.  
"I know you are. But why did you break the rules?" Paul asked.  
John shrugged, "I wanted to prove I was a big boy...I wanted you to be proud of me." he cried.  
Paul couldn't help but feel bad for John so he pulled him into a hug.  
"Johnny, you will always be a big boy to me. But part of being a big boy is following the rules, okay?"  
John nodded and buried his head in Paul's shoulder.  
"Alright. Now let's get you changed and eat breakfast, because we have a big day today." Paul said.  
John nodded and gave Paul a small smile.  
Both men got up off the floor, Paul gave John his new clothes after putting on his nappy, and they both walked back to the kitchen.  
Paul finished preparing the pancakes, giving John a plate.

John had adapted quickly to the infantile mindset after his previous encounter with his theoretical "Father", and ate his pancakes with his hands, making a mess with the syrup.  
"I done Paulie!" he said, holding out his messy hands.  
Paul chuckled and grabbed a wet cloth. "Messy boy, you are. Let's get you cleaned up."  
He began to wipe John's hands, and then his face. John couldn't stop giggling. "Dat tickles!" he exclaimed.  
Paul laughed. "Oh really? Well, does this tickle as well?", he said before tickling John's stomach.  
John began to cackle and kick his legs. "Stop it!" he pleaded.  
Paul kissed John on the forehead and finally stopped. "Alright, alright. Now come on, you and I need to get in the car."  
John looked confused. "Why?"  
"We need to go to the store and get you more nappies, some food, and maybe if you behave, I'll buy you a toy."  
John smiled brightly and clapped his hands. "YAY! Let's go!"  
Paul laughed and took John's hand, leading him to the car.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Paul pulled into the shop, John was fast asleep. Paul looked back and smiled at the young boy, knowing John had very little experience with his father when he was little, which was probably why he had adapted so quickly.  
John's father, Alfred Lennon, was a merchant, who was almost always at sea. Julia Lennon, John's mother, was never able to balance work with taking care of John. When John was 5, Alfred had come home after the war, and said he wanted to take John into Liverpool for the day. Julia and her sister, Mimi Stanley, thought that Alf was being genuine. But no, Alf kidnapped John and took him to Blackpool instead, organizing a passage to New Zealand after getting a job and wanting John to come with him. Distraught, Julia and Mimi phoned a relative in Blackpool to find John and bring him back. While on the shore, Julia showed up much to Alf's dismay.  
Julia Lennon had not wanted Alf in John's life. She did not feel a man who had stopped sending letters and money to his own child was good enough to raise him. At first, Julia had remained true to Alf, but once the letters had stopped, she found love with a young soldier and beared a child named Victoria. However, Victoria had been taken by Salvation Army as a toddler.  
And even after this, Julia had gone off and found herself a new man named Bobby Dykins, still being married to Alfred at the time. But Alf had not given up that easily on the family.  
John and Alf were spending time by the sea when Julia came to get John. When the parents confronted one another, Alf pleaded with Julia to keep the family together, but again it was of no use. But what to do with baby John?  
"Who do you want to be with John? Me or your mum?" Alfred asked the five-year-old.  
"Daddy." John said, not knowing what this would mean. Alfred had made John believe that they would be going on an adventure, which to the young boy sounded like fun.  
Knowing that Alfred was taking John to New Zealand and knowing she would probably never see John again, Julia walked away.  
It was at this moment that John realized what was going on. He ran like a bullet towards his sobbing mother.  
"No mummy, don't cry! I wanna stay with you! I'm sowwy!" he cried.  
Alfred watched the young woman and his son in utter disbelief. As Julia walked away with John in her arms and Mimi by her side, John looked back at Alf who starts walking in the opposite direction. John cries into Julia's shoulder as they catch a train back to Liverpool.  
When they arrive back in town, Mimi speaks with her husband, George Stanley, about taking John in until Julia can find a way to get full custody of him. John would spend the next 12 years of his life with his Aunt Mimi.  
Shortly after John's 17th birthday, he had discovered the truth about Alfred and the story of why he was never around. This led to a rift between him and Julia, claiming that he was "not Mimi's to give" when Julia said that Mimi "stole" John and "Never gave [him] back". Their relationship quickly revived after this argument, but was soon cut short when Julia was struck by an off-duty police officer and killed on July 15, 1958.  
Long story short, John had a rough childhood, which was why Paul felt he found comfort in resorting to Age Regression.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul had unbuckled and walked to the backseat to wake up John. He tapped the little boy gently so as not to startle him.  
John had moved and rubbed his eyes, smiling when he saw Paul. "Hi dada".  
Paul's mental jaw dropped when John referred to him as his dad, but he kind of liked it, so he did not say anything.  
"Good morning, my prince. Come on, we are at the store. Let's get your stuff."  
John jumped out of the car and stretched, letting out a yawn in the process, his mop top hairdo a mess.  
Paul fixed his hair quickly and smiled. "There you go. now, take dada's hand." he said.  
John smiled and quickly obliged. Both men walked into the store, hand in hand. Thankfully, it was early afternoon, so the store was not extremely busy.  
Trying to make the trip quick, both men walked fairly quickly through the aisles grabbing everything they needed. Until they came to a dead halt in front of the stuffies.  
"DADA! Can I get one?! PWEASE?! I been a good boy!" John pleaded.  
Paul tapped his chin, playfully thinking about it.  
"I guess you can have one, bud." he smirked.  
John smiled and grabbed a stuffed tiger off the shelf. "I want dis stuffie, dada!"  
Paul chuckled. "He's cute, Johnny boy. You can get him. How much is he?"  
John shook the toy looking for the tag. "It say 7 pence, dada. Is dat too much?", the little boy asked, concerned.  
Paul shook his head. "Of course not bud. I promised you could get a toy if you were good, and you were. So I will buy it for you."  
John smiled brightly and hugged Paul tight. "Dank ou, Dada! I wuv ou!"  
Paul chuckled and hugged the boy. "I love you too, bud. Come on, let's go pay for it."

\---------------------------------------------

John did not let go of his tiger stuffie for the rest of the day. He even took it into the bathtub with him!  
"He nweed to get cwean, dada!" John argued.  
"Well so do you, Johnny Boy. Let me throw him in the dryer before he gets stinky."  
John snatched the tiger away. "Nwo, he nwo get stinky!"  
Paul unlatched the tiger from John's grasp and threw him in the dryer as John cried.  
"He will be back in 15 minutes, okay bud?" Paul said.  
John sniffled and nodded. "Otay.."  
Paul picked up John and brought him to the couch.  
"Now, John. We need to talk, okay? George and Ringo really miss you. I invited them over tonight for dinner. They already know about everything. There's no need to worry."  
John began to shiver and tears filled his eyes. "I nwo wanna see dem right now, dada."  
Paul frowned. "But Johnny, they already know and they're okay with it."  
John sighed, knowing there was no going back.  
"Otay...But if dey laugh, I nwo wanna see dem anymore!"  
Paul nodded. "Okay."

About a half hour later, George and Ringo arrived at John's home. George was carrying a bag with an ice cream carton on the front. Ringo was actually holding a blanket close to his chest. John was baffled as to why.  
Paul welcomed them in, John holding onto his leg in fear.  
"It's okay, Johnny Boy. We won't hurt you." George reassured.  
John's anxiety rose and rose as he realized he was only in a nappy when the door was answered. He began to wet himself out of fear as he ran out the back door and into the woods.  
The other three Beatles ran after John, screaming his name. John ran as far as he could, which in the end was around 3 Kilometers, before he tripped over a tree branch and fell. Paul and George picked him up and walked him back to the house, Ringo in pursuit. John screamed and cried as they carried him home.  
"Johnny, calm down, okay?" George said.  
"John, stop now. You had no reason to run off." Paul said firmly.  
When they arrived home, Paul took John to the upstairs bathroom. John had scraped both of his knees and hands. Paul cleaned the wounds and set John on the countertop of the sink.  
"John, why did you run off?"  
"I scared dada. Dey gonna laugh at me!" John cried.  
"No they're not. Did they laugh before? No. John, they are worried about you and they came over to help take care of you."  
John hung his head. "I sowwy, dada."  
Paul hugged John. "I know bud. Just don't do it again. I don't want you to get seriously hurt or lost."  
John nodded and sniffled.  
"Alright come on, let's go back downstairs. George brought you some ice cream for dessert." Paul said.  
John nodded and took Paul's hand, walking slowly to avoid further injury.  
When they got downstairs, George was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and Ringo was sitting on the floor playing with JOHN'S TIGER?!  
John was infuriated and went after Ringo. "Dat's mine! Give it back, Wingo!"  
Ringo responded in an infantile voice as well, "No Johnny, it mine!"

Paul and George acted quickly and separated the two youngsters.  
"Stop it, you two! Ringo, give John his tiger back now." George scolded.  
John was shocked.  
"Why he talking wike me?" he asked Paul.  
"It's a long story bud. I'll tell you over dessert. Let's go before the ice cream melts." Paul responded.  
The four Beatles walked into the kitchen. Ringo immediately went to climb into John's chair.  
John began to whine and cry.  
"Paulie, he sitting in my chair!" he wailed.  
Paul sighed and placed John next to him. "It doesn't have your name on it, bud. Let Ringo sit there for now."  
George placed a small bowl of ice cream in front of everyone's seat and they began to eat.  
"Alright John. Let me explain something. As you know, when Ringo was young, he was very ill and never got the chance to experience being a kid. So, in secret, George has been taking care of him the same way i have with you. But he's not as young as you are. He wants to be like your older brother. Understand?" Paul said.  
John looked over at Ringo. "Is dat true, Wingo?"  
Ringo blushed and nodded. "I wanna be your big bwother, Johnny. I wuv you."  
John smiled at Ringo's sympathy. "I wuv ou too."  
Ringo hopped out of his chair and went to give John a hug. The two men embraced as Paul and George watched and smiled.  
"Dada, ou and George our daddies?" John asked.  
George laughed. "If you want me to be your dad too, John, I'm more than willing."  
"Same with me and you, Ringo. We will be like one family." Paul said.  
John and Ringo smiled.  
"Paulie is dada, Georgie is Daddy!" Ringo exclaimed. John nodded frantically and smiled.  
The two dads looked at their hypothetical sons and chuckled.  
"Alright you little buggers. It's time for bed." George said.  
John rubbed his eyes and Ringo let out a small yawn. "Otay.." John said.  
"George, how about you take John to bed? I will take care of Richie" Paul said.  
George smiled and nodded. "Come on, Johnny boy." he said before picking up John and carrying him to his bedroom.  
Paul did the same with Ringo, carrying him to an empty guest room across from John's room.  
"I wanna stay wif Johnny!" Ringo whined.  
"No Richie. You can't sleep with Johnny tonight. It's too soon. Maybe tomorrow if John feels better, okay?"  
Ringo huffed. "Fine.."  
Paul laid Ringo down on the bed, tucked him in, and turned off the light.  
George changed John into a new nappy and onesie before placing him in bed as well.  
"Goodnight Johnny." George said sweetly.  
"Night Daddy. I wuv you." John replied sleepily.  
"I love you too, bud." George whispered before turning off the light and closing the door.  
The two dads met in the livingroom.  
"That went easier than I thought. Besides John running away, y'know." George said.  
"Hopefully tomorrow he feels better. I'm glad you guys are here. I would've fallen apart without you." Paul replied, his cheeks turning bright red.  
"You're blushing Paulie." George teased.  
Paul turned away to hide his face, but George turned him around and kissed Paul quickly on the lips. He pulled away when he realized what was going on.  
"Um, I'm sorry. I couldn't help mys-"  
Paul interrupted George by kissing him passionately. "I love you, Georgie."  
"I love you too, Paulie." George said.  
"C'mon, let's go to bed now." Paul said taking George's hand.  
The new couple made their way into another guest room, got into bed and continued to make out.  
When they had finally pulled apart from one another, they noticed that their sons were standing at the door!


	3. And I love...HIM?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young John and Ringo just caught their new dads, Paul and George, making out in bed. How will the couple explain the situation to their children? What about their real life girlfriend and wife?! What will happen if the public finds out?

Paul and George immediately pulled apart and stared blankly at John and Ringo.  
"What are you two doing out of bed?" Paul scolded.  
"I had to wee." Ringo said.  
"I needed my tiger. I weft him downstairs." John replied.  
"Why were ou two kissing?" Ringo asked.  
Paul and George looked at each other and blushed.  
"Are ou gay?" John asked.  
Paul swallowed nervously as did George.  
"Guys, I am gay." George said openly. "I've been hiding it for a long time because I was afraid you would hate me. I didn't want our fans to hate us either. But Brian taught me not to hide who I am...So I left Pattie. Because I had feelings for Paul. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." he started to cry.  
Paul hugged George and patted his back.  
"Shh, it's okay Georgie. We still love you." he assured.  
Ringo and John ran over to George and hugged him.  
"We still wuv ou, daddy. It nwo change anything." John said, kissing George on the cheek.  
"Daddy, we will always wuv ou. Ou know dat." Ringo said, hugging George tight.  
George sniffled.  
"Thank you. I love you guys too." he smiled.  
Now, it was Paul's turn.  
"And I have something to say too. I'm bisexual." he admitted.  
George, Ringo and John all smiled and hugged Paul as well.  
"We wuv ou, dada. Ou wike girls, it otay. Ou wike boys too, it otay. We still wuv ou." John said, hugging his dad tight.  
Paul smiled.  
"I love you guys too."  
"So, ou two dating?" Ringo asked.  
Paul and George blushed.  
"Of couwse, Wingo. Dey were kissing." John smirked.  
Everyone laughed.  
"He's not wrong" Paul admitted.  
"Dat otay! Ou gonna tell Jane?" Ringo asked.  
"Boy you ask a lot of questions." Paul teased. "Yes, she already knows, which is why I haven't seen her. She did not accept me." he admitted sadly.  
John frowned. "She nwo worth it, dada. If she nwo accept ou for who ou are, she nwo worth it."  
Paul smiled. "Thanks, bud."  
"Alright, you two. Go on back to bed. Tomorrow, dada and I have a surprise for you." George said  
Ringo and John hugged and kissed their dads before heading back to bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Paul and George were first to awaken.  
"Good morning, handsome." Paul said to the younger beatle.  
George grinned. "Morning. Where are the kids?"  
"I believe they are still asleep." Paul replied.  
Just then, Ringo ran into the bedroom.  
"DADA! DADDY! IT'S JOHN! He weally sicky!" he cried.  
Both men jumped out of bed and ran into John's bedroom, where they saw the young boy lying in a pool of blood, vomit and urine, crying and holding his stomach.  
Ringo sobbed, not knowing if his little brother was okay.  
Paul ran over to John's aid, gently picking him up out of the bed.  
"Johnny, what happened?" he asked, now panicking when seeing the blood in his vomit.  
"Tummy owee, dada!" John wailed, pointing to the lower right side of his abdomen.  
George immediately ran to the phone and called an ambulance.  
"I think it might be his appendix!" Paul started to cry.  
Ringo was sobbing uncontrollably. "Is he gonna be otay, daddy?" he asked George.  
"I don't know buddy. But thank you for coming to get us." he replied, trying to stay calm while talking to the EMTs.  
About 15 minutes later, an ambulance showed up at John's mansion. As George had feared, a rash of paparazzi showed up too, taking photos as the EMTs rushed into John's mansion.  
"Did he eat anything he wasn't suppose to?" the EMT asked.  
Paul shook his head, crying his eyes out.  
"John, I need you to just focus on breathing right now, okay? We are going to help you." the EMT said, directing his partners to help gather John onto the stretcher.  
Paul, George and Ringo quickly gathered into George's car and drove directly behind the ambulance to the nearest hospital, which was 25 KM away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was immediately rushed to the Emergency Room and placed into a private room.  
Paul, George and Ringo rushed in, but were stopped by security, who said no visitors were allowed past the first bed.  
They went and sat in a private room to avoid fans and paparazzi. All three men were now crying, not knowing if John would pull through this.  
Around 20 minutes after being admitted, a doctor entered the room where the three Beatles were seated. The look on his face was tell-tale.  
"How is he doctor?!" Paul gasped.  
"Mr McCartney, I'm sorry to say but Mr Lennon has been diagnosed with appendicitis, and needs emergency surgery. Our tests have discovered his appendix has burst, which was why he began to vomit blood. We have our ER surgeon, Dr. Robert Finch, on the case. In the meantime, you may choose to stay here until Lennon is out of surgery, or you may return home and we will call you in regards to his condition."

The question seemed rhetorical to the three Beatles. They chose to stay in the hospital until John was out of surgery.  
Ringo was curled up into a ball on the couch, George had his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth.  
And Paul could not stop looking at the clock. He was trying to figure out what the hell happened to his baby.  
Ringo slowly crawled over and tapped Paul's leg.  
"What is it, Ring?" he asked.  
"Dada, I have to wee." Ringo winced softly, his face red and his legs crossed.  
Paul snapped out of it and shot up quickly. "Alright. Georgie, I'm going to take Richie to the toilet. If the doctor comes back, tell him to wait here."  
George nodded his head. "Alright."  
Paul and Ringo peeked out of the door and made sure the coast was clear. Then both men walked innocently down the hall to the loo.  
"Do you want me to wait here for you, Richie?" Paul asked, stopping at the door.  
Ringo nodded and went inside quickly.  
Paul blocked the door like a security guard as he waited for his son.  
When Ringo walked out, he looked at Paul innocently. Paul smiled and held out his hand. Ringo gave a sad smile and took his hand as they walked back to the room where George was waiting.  
When they walked in, the doctor was speaking to George. The doctor turned when Paul and Ringo entered, his face beaming.  
"How's John? Is he alright?" Paul asked.  
"He's wonderful. Surgery went very well. We were able to remove the ruptured appendix along with the bacteria that was released into the intestines." Just then, the doctor's tone changed completely."But we did find one thing while running blood tests and other scans."  
Paul and George looked at each other, Ringo's eyes filled with tears again.  
"Mr Lennon has been diagnosed with a rare chronic illness called Gastroparesis. The muscles in his stomach have not been emptying the food he has been taking in as fast as they need to. Even liquids and soft foods do not get digested as fast. There was only one way to fix this so that Mr Lennon does not get sick, and that was to give him a G-tube, a feeding tube that is inserted into his small intestine. Formula feedings must be passed through this tube twice daily in order for Mr Lennon to get the nutrition he needs. But be reminded, he also needs to eat solid foods to prevent his stomach from completely shutting down. He may be at risk of other chronic illnesses, but we need to continue to test his blood and DNA before we know for sure."  
Paul collapsed in his seat, mouth agape. Paul has been force-feeding John the past few days without knowing he was causing harm to his best friend.  
George rubbed Paul's back gently.  
"You guys can go visit him in approximately 20 minutes when the anesthesia wears off." the doctor said, exiting the room.  
"Right, thanks." Paul said, getting up. "It's a bloody crapshoot, that's what it is."  
George walked over to Paul. "No baby. He's going to be okay. You've done nothing wrong, you didn't know."  
Ringo began to cry again, turning away from his dads.  
Paul went over and rubbed Ringo's back. "Shhh it's okay Richie. Johnny is okay. We can go visit him soon, okay?"  
Ringo nodded, hugging Paul. George crouched down by the two and wrapped them both in his arms.

\------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later, the three men moved sheepishly into John's hospital room where he was laying in bed, fiddling with his thumbs.  
"Hey Johnny boy, how are you feeling?" Paul asked.  
"Sweepy, in pain." John whimpered, reaching for Paul.  
Paul hugged his son carefully so as not to mess up the feeding tube.  
"Why do I have dis in my belly, Dada?" John asked softly.  
Paul's heart sunk.  
"Johnny, boy. This is not easy to say to you. Umm, this morning when you went into surgery, the doctors ran a couple tests on your belly. John, you have Gastroparesis. Your belly isn't getting rid of food like it needs to. So you can't each much solids and we need to feed you through this tube in your belly. I'm so sorry I force fed you bud.." Paul said, sorrowfully.

John's face turned slightly pale, both from shock and nausea from surgery.  
"I knew I should've just kept taking care of myself after everything.." John said in an adult tone.  
"John, it's not because of that. It's genetic, some element of your DNA has caused nerve damage to your stomach and that's why you have this." Paul explained, remembering this information from when he took Biology in Secondary School.  
"Am I going to be alright?" John whimpered.  
"Yes bud. We will help you. The doctor also said they will continue to test your blood and DNA to check for any other conditions." George said.  
John nodded sadly and laid back down. Ringo walked over and took John's hand in his, stroking it softly.  
"It otay, Johnny. Wingo is here" he said.  
John smiled, "Tank ou, Wingo".  
Just then, the doctor walked back in.  
"Hey, how are we doing?" he asked.  
John shrugged.  
"Look, it's going to get rough for a while. It's a slow recovery process, your body needs time to adjust to the change and build itself back up. Okay?" the doctor said.  
John nodded. "Okay"  
"I'll check back with you in a while." the doctor declared before walking out.  
"I'm gonna sleep for a while." John said sleepily, closing his eyes.  
"Alright, Johnny. You sleep." Paul said, tucking him in.


	4. It's getting better all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is released from the hospital and must now adjust to life with a feeding tube. Paul and George continue to care for John throughout his recovery, when Cynthia and Julian return home. How will they react to seeing their husband and father in this condition?
> 
> DISCLAIMER NOTE FROM AUTHOR: This may be my last chapter in this story. Please let me know in the comments if you would like me to continue this story. Maybe I could add a chapter giving a followup on John's health or maybe another relationship could ensue. Leave your suggestions! Love you guys! -Blaine

Three days later, John was released from the hospital with no other conditions recognizable. While in hospital, he learned how to use the feeding tube, when to do his feeds, and how to clean the extension piece.  
"I hate dis, dada" he complained on the ride back home.  
Paul frowned. "I know bud, I know. But everything is going to be okay."  
Ringo would not leave John's side after his surgery. Having had appendicitis himself as a child, he understands the amount of pain John was in and how badly it could have affected his health.  
"We will hewp ou, Johnny" Ringo assured.  
"Tank ou, Richie" John smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the four men returned to John's mansion, they noticed John's white Rolls Royce in the driveway. This car was not there all week long, which only meant one thing.  
CYNTHIA AND JULIAN WERE HOME!  
John immediately began to freak out, knowing his wife and son would see the nappies, blankets, stuffies, and baby food around the house.  
"Dada, what dey gonna say?" he asked, now shaking in fear.  
"I'll explain it, bud. Don't worry." Paul said, unbuckling John and Ringo out of their seats, George following close behind.  
As the four men entered the mud room, Cynthia was standing there, hands on her hips and a furious look on her face.  
"Paul, would you mind explaining why my house is filled with nappies, blankets, baby food, and THIS?" she said, holding out John's tiger.  
John curled up behind Paul in fear.  
"I was helping John with what was going on."  
"HELPING??? That's what you call it? Turning my husband into a baby! Treating him like my son! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" she yelled, causing three-year-old Julian to peek out the corner.  
"Cynthia, I can explain-" John started.  
"NO NEED! You're a freak! Not only that, but you're running around acting like your a child when you're really a 35-year-old man! A husband! A father!" Cynthia shrieked.  
John began to cry softly when Cynthia smacked him in the face.  
"Don't be crying now! Think of your family! Instead you choose to fun around with a bunch of f*gs, playing house, acting like it's helping you when it's not!"  
Paul pulled John behind him. "HEY! Don't you touch him!"  
Cynthia was fuming. "I told you to make him feel better, not turn him into a f***ing baby! And John, if you want to continue this, you can kiss all of this goodbye. Say goodbye to me, your son, your family, everything! Because I'm not having it!"  
John was shocked, but his mind was made up quickly after Cynthia hit him. He walked up to her, lifted his shirt and showed his feeding tube.  
"Do you see this? This is what I have to live with now. I'm going to need someone who's going to help me. And a bird who's going to hit me when I need her most is not going to be that person. So goodbye Cynthia, I belong with Paul, George and Richie now. They'll treat me better than you can" he said, snatching his tiger out of her hand, throwing his wedding ring at her and walking back to George's car. Julian watched the entire scene unfold and ran into his bedroom, crying.  
Paul, George and Ringo shook their heads at Cynthia in disgust before gathering John's things for him and walking back to the car.  
"You'll regret this, Cyn. I thought you were better than this." Paul said.  
"You disgust me." Ringo sneered as he walked by.  
"How could you do this to your husband? He really loved you, y'know." George said finally before slamming the door behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John cried the entire car ride to Paul's home.  
"I'm sowwy...I'm sowwy..." he kept whispering to himself in despair.  
Paul and George's hearts were breaking to see their son in such pain. They had never expected Cynthia to react the way she did, especially in front of Julian.  
Ringo kept rubbing circles on John's back to comfort him.  
"You did nofing wrong Johnny. It nwo ou fault." he assured.  
Paul pulled the car over at a petroleum station and got out of the car. He opened the back door where John was sitting and took him into his arms.  
"It's going to be okay, Johnnycakes. I promise, everything is going to be okay." he whispered in John's ear. "Would you like a treat from the snack shop? I'll buy you anything you want."  
John whimpered and nodded. "I'll have an ice cweam pwease..."  
Paul nodded. "Georgie, Richie, you want anything?"  
"Ice cweam too, pwease" Ringo replied.  
"Chocolate." George said.  
Paul nodded, removed 5 pounds from his wallet and proceeded into the shop.  
George turned around and placed a hand on John's knee.  
"We still love you Johnny. I hope you know that." he said.  
John nodded sadly. "I know, daddy..." he whispered. "And I wuv ou too..."

When Paul came back, his hands were full with bags of sweets and ice cream treats. He gave George his chocolate bar, who in return, gave Paul a peck on the cheek. Then Paul passed the ice creams back to Ringo and John, already opening the packaging for them.  
"Tank ou, dada." Ringo said before snacking away.  
John nodded, but did not eat the ice cream. It soon began to melt.  
"Johnny, please be careful not to make a mess. If you don't want it right now, you can have it later." George said.  
John whimpered and gave George the ice cream. His stoma from the feeding tube was causing him pain. (Note from Author: a Stoma is the hole made by surgeons during tracheotomies, PEG, EGD, or G-Tube Placement surgeries)  
George was concerned. "What's wrong, John love?"  
"It huwts..." John cried, pointing to the feeding tube.  
"I know, John. When we get home, I'll give you some medicine and we will clean it, okay?" Paul said.  
John nodded and took some deep breaths to try and alleviate the pain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they arrived at Paul's house, Paul took John to his bed, cleaned his feeding tube, gave him medicine, and started a feed.  
"Tank ou, dada." John whispered painfully.  
"Of course, John love." Paul replied.  
George and Ringo quietly entered as Paul finished setting up John's feed.  
"How are you doing, Johnny boy?" George asked.  
"Stwill huwts, but I is otay." John whimpered.  
Ringo climbed into the bed with John and gave him a gentle hug.  
"It gonna be otay, Johnny" Ringo said soothingly.  
"Tank ou, Wingo" John replied.

Not long after this, the two young boys fell asleep next to each other.  
Paul and George walk in to see the young guitarist and drummer cuddling with each other. The two dads look at each other, smile, and slowly close the door.  
"Goodnight Johnny. Goodnight Richie. We love you" they said in unison, and made their way back into the den while they waited for their babies to awake from their golden slumber.


End file.
